dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Arrow Season Three
Arrow Season Three is the third season of Arrow, that deals with Oliver trying to understand if he could be both Oliver Queen and The Arrow. Created By Greg Berlanti and Steven S Deknight, Monitored by Andrew Kriesburg 2014-2015 Cast * Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen / The Arrow / Al Saheem- 20/23 * Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance / Black Canary- 22/23 * Willia Holland as Thea Queen * David Ramsey as John Diggle- 23/23 * Colton Haynes as Roy Harper / Arsenal- 14/23 * Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak * Paul Blackthorn as Captain Larry Lance Recurring Caity Lotz as Sara Lance/ The Canary- 1/23 Grant Gustin as Barry Allen / The Flash- 2/23 Kerry Washington as Director Amanda Waller- Brandon Routh as Ted Kord / Blue Beetle- 19/23 John Barrowman as Malcom Merlyn / The Dark Archer- 12/23 Oded Fehr as Ra's Al Ghul- 10/23 Alice Braga as Nyssa Raatko- 9/23 Rick Yune as Maseo Yashimario / Scarab Collin Farrel as Ted Grant- 4/23 Episodes #The Arrow and Arsenal are now heroes of Starling City, A new Count Vertigo ( Peter Stomare), who goes by Werner Vertigo attacks the city by killing innocents, The Canary returns to help Team Arrow take down Count Vertigo, Diggle becomes a father and Sara is shot in the chest with a bunch of arrows and falls in front of Laurel, Ted Kord buys Queen Corp. #A criminal known as Dodger begins blowing things up, Meanwhile Roy tells Oliver where Thea is, In Flashbacks Oliver is hired by Amanda Waller to assassinate a Chinese terrorist. #Oliver, Roy and Diggle head to Rio where they try to find Thea, Lena tells Diggle to search for Mike Hofton an A.R.G.U.S agent who has gone dark, In Flashbacks Maseo and Oliver are sent to find a lost undercover agent. #Nyssa returns to Starling, to find Sara's killer, The Arrow teams up with Nyssa to find The Dark Archer who may have a role in Sara's death, Nyssa discusses Oliver to her father Ra's Al Ghul. #Ted Grant, becomes the suspect when a bunch of murders start happening, Felicity and Oliver go undercover as fighters to investigate the killer, but he captures Felicity. Roy shares a secret with John. In Flashbacks, Oliver discovers that Maseo is a suspect in an A.R.G.U.S agents death. #Drakon targets Ted Kord, The Arrow and Arsenal struggle to stop him, Roy reveals to Oliver why he thinks he killed Sara. #A killer named Carrie Cutter AKA Cupid (Adrianne Palicki) targets criminals in order to attract The Arrow, Oliver tells Amanda Waller that Cupid could join the Suicide Squad. #The Arrow, Arsenal and Diggle track down Digger Harkness AKA Boomerang who was friends with Lena, The Flash, Jax and Caitlyn arrive in Starling to help Team Arrow stop Boomerang's bombs from destroying the city, In Flashbacks Oliver interrogates a suspect about were a device that can destroy the city is. #Nyssa returns to Starling and gives Oliver 48 hours to find Sara's killer, Oliver discovers that Thea killed Sara that night, To protect Thea, Oliver goes to Nanda Parbat to fight Ra's Al Ghul, Oliver nearly dies by Ra's. In Flashbacks Oliver and Maseo discover a criminal who killed someone, but they don't remember doing it. #Three months later, Arsenal and Diggle have been fighting crime in Starling, An new crime lord called Brick captures the mayor, Meanwhile Ted improves his Blue Beetle suit. In Flashbacks Oliver and Maseo discover that Akio and Tatsu have been kidnapped. #Lester Buchinsky AKA The Electrocutioner arrives in Starling City, and aids Brick in taking over the Glades. Oliver awakens in Nanda Parbat healed by Maseo and Tatsu. #The Dark Archer reveals to Roy and Diggle , that Brick killed his wife, In Flashbacks we show what led to Malcom, a father to joining the League Of Assassins. Oliver returns to Starling. #Oliver is furious to learn that Laurel has been going out as the Black Canary, Count Vertigo breaks out of prison and infects Black Canary with the drug, with an epic hallucination fight between Canary and Black Canary, Oliver tells Thea his secret. #Oliver takes Thea to Santa Prisca where he tells her, how he survived for Eight Years, Slade Wilson escapes and takes over the Island, In Flashbacks Oliver and Maseo go back to Starling where he checks in on Tommy and Laurel, while they must stop an undercover mob boss. #Ra's Al Ghul and Nyssa arrive in Starling City, and captures Malcom Merlyn, Oliver and Diggle plan a rescue mission but they are kidnapped, Ted obsesses over finishing his Blue Beetle suit, Ra's asks Oliver to be his heir. #Weighed down, with Ra's offer, Oliver and the team must stop Onomatopia a serial killer who begins committing crimes. #Diggle and Lena get married, but Amanda Waller forces them on a mission with the Suicide Squad, consisting of Boomerang, Deadshot, Cupid and Harley Quinn to save London from a terrorist attack, Ra's begins posing as The Arrow, Ted learns Oliver's secret and as Blue Beetle fights The Arrow. #One Of Ra's copy cats shoot Ted in the chest with an arrow, The Arrow, Black Canary and Arsenal try to find the culprit. In Flashbacks Maseo is shot, and Oliver uses a bow and arrow to get answers. #Felicity tells Oliver that he has to keep a low-profile, but a Meta Human named Jake Simmons who has the ability to blast energy strikes Starling, Blue Beetle teams up with Oliver to stop him, Roy acts like he is The Arrow, and leaves Starling City for good. #Oliver agrees to go to Nanda Parbat to resurrect Thea, Felicity confesses to Oliver that she loves him. #Oliver becomes Al-Saheem heir to the demon, and his first task is to go to Starling City and kill Matches Molone. In Flashbacks Oliver tries to control his killing edge. #Blue Beetle, The Dark Archer, Diggle and Katana unite to stop Oliver's assassins, Ra's captures them, Oliver is revealed to be in league with Malcom in stopping Ra's, Tatsu kills Maseo. #Oliver calls in The Flash to zoom in and rescue his friends, Oliver and Nyssa prepare to fight Ra's, Ra's tells Oliver about Damian Darkh, Oliver kills Ra's in a sword fight, Felicity saves Oliver from a sniper while wearing the Blue Beetle suit. Oliver quits being a hero since there are other people who can take his place. In Flashbacks Oliver kills a main suspect for the Asmoris Serum, Oliver leaves Japan and goes to Metropolis. Category:Arrow Category:Seasons Category:Bat24